Need
by Arella1
Summary: She frowned. "You don't see the value of life; not even your own." "I can learn," he swore, his heart pounding desperately. "I will serve you faithfully, Lady." Surprise colored her fair features, making his stomach twist. With the moon shining on her and her simple clothes, her beauty was so much that if she were the last thing he saw, he would count himself blessed. Tomoe/Kagome
1. Paths Diverge

**AN:** I don't even know where this came from. I've been sick and I suppose the meds probably contributed. There are a lot of time skips because of Kagome's affinity in the story. And, I altered great swathes of Tomoe's history. Because I could. :) I hope you like this anyway. It's a two-shot so the other part will be up in a day or two. (Depending on how I feel. This medicine makes me very loopy.)

* * *

Bare feet lightly touched the earth as an ethereal figure glided through the early-morning mists. Her blue eyes narrowed as she heard a large group of hunters hurrying through the woods.

Tipping her head to the side, the female sent out her powers, her lips pulling down when she recognized the feel of Ikusagami's aura. She wasn't particularly fond of the Spirit of War, but recognized his role in the balance of life. He'd been complaining loudly recently about two demons who were being more wasteful than normal in their killing ways. It was the same thing every meeting of the Spirits and so she hadn't bothered attending the last one.

Apparently, that had been a mistake as it seemed that Ikusagami had finally been given leave to eradicate the demons. Heaven forbid anyone make Ikusagami look bad at his job.

All this the figure would have dismissed as none of her concern if the other Spirit hadn't involved humans in his hunt. Turning, she disappeared only to step into another place, this time beside a calm river.

Only a moment later a tall figure stumbled out of the forest. Obviously critically wounded, the white-haired fox (a true kitsune) swayed when he stopped abruptly upon seeing her.

His eyes were a violet so dark they were almost black with his emotions and pain. Still, he held whatever attack he could have mustered, confused over her presence and lack of hostility.

"Lady Spirit," he greeted, barely managing that before he collapsed.

The female moved to kneel beside him, watching him steadily. "Ikusagami would have you dead for your senseless slaughtering," she began softly. "Why should I assist you?"

Panting, the fox blinked rapidly, realizing that she was giving him a chance to save his life.

"I have never killed innocents," he whispered weakly, his mind racing.

Her blue eyes were measuring as she inclined her head. "You are seeing me because you have shown potential for redemption. However, you've also not prevented others from killing innocents when it has been within your power to do so."

Blood trickled out of his mouth as the fox's breathing turned shallow.

"You are so young," she murmured, stroking his hair out of his face and soothing him, some of the pain receding at her touch.

"The men I killed deserved to die," he told her, not backing down from that point. True, he'd reveled in the killings, but he only truly went after those who were long passed redemption.

She made a considering noise. "Perhaps, but you altered too many fates. You stepped into lives that had other roles to fill and you altered them irreparably." She frowned, her eyes going deep and sad. "And, you don't see the value of life at all; not even your own."

Hearing the hunters closing in and knowing he had mere moments to live, he desperately clutched at her hakama.

"I can learn," he swore. "I will serve you faithfully, Lady, if you grant me this chance."

Surprise colored her fair features, making his stomach twist. With the moon shining on her and her simple clothes, her beauty was so much that if she was the last thing he saw, he would count himself blessed.

"You would tie yourself to me as a guardian? A familiar?" she asked, her brows up incredulously.

"Yes."

Her expression softened as she smiled ruefully. "I've always had a soft spot for foxes," she breathed a laugh. "It figures that a Wild Fox would be the first to want me as his patron."

Meeting his dulling eyes, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Immediately, his wounds healed and he was revitalized. Sucking in a sharp breath, he felt an anchor settle into his soul, flooding him with acceptance and a sense of belonging. It was overwhelming and would have brought him to his knees if he'd been standing.

The woman grinned at him as he sat and looked to see that even his clothes had been restored. When he turned his attention once more to her, he found that they were in an altogether different location.

"Who are you?" he asked as she continued to watch him.

She smirked. "That probably would have been a good question to ask _before_ you bound yourself to me," she teased.

At his stiffening, her grin faded.

"I'm Kagome," she relented, "the Spirit of Time."

Violet eyes widened as he realized just how powerful a being she was. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to the back of his hands, prostrating himself before her.

"I am your servant, Tomoe, Lady."

"Get up," she admonished, wincing when she felt their bond force him to obey. "I'll have to work on that. Can't toss around orders like confetti if you _have_ to obey them."

His brows drew together as she stopped, her eyes fixed on the top of his head. Swallowing, she motioned up.

"Would you mind?"

Unsure what she meant, he nevertheless shook his head. Delight washed over her as she scooted forward and gently began stroking his ears. Shuddering at the sensation, Tomoe couldn't help but lean into her. Behind him, his tail twitched happily at the reverent attention she was paying him.

"You're so soft!" she exclaimed, pulling away reluctantly.

Opening his eyes, he wondered at the mix of wisdom and innocence she carried. "What would you have of me, Lady?"

Wrinkling her nose, she huffed. "You _can_ just call me 'Kagome', you know."

Before he could reply, the air rippled and Kagome was on her feet. She brought a blade up to block another, both seemingly materializing out of nothing. Tomoe's claws lengthened as he leapt to his mistress' side. His gaze hardened when he saw that her opponent was Ikusagami. The Spirit of War snarled as the sacred blade dulled.

"You have no place in this, Kagome."

"The white fox you hunted has died and _my familiar_ is born, Ikusagami. Your blade will submit to me, so _stand down_ ," she shot back, a fire in her that startled Tomoe.

She was guarding him-protecting him against one of the most powerful Spirits. It made the fox's claws flex nervously.

Pushing violently, Ikusagami dropped the attack. " _Him_?! You, of all people, have taken a murderous, rabid mutt as your familiar?"

Kagome let her sword hang at her side. "Time often gives opportunities to those some would find undeserving. He asked and I accepted."

Wrath subsiding somewhat, the male Spirit sheathed his blade and looked between the two across from him. He knew the fox was cunning, but this was entirely unexpected. Despite her naiveté, Kagome wouldn't have been fooled by a last-ditched scheme to escape death. The fox must have shown her something else, something that made her think there was something about him that could be redeemed. It didn't sit right with Ikusagami.

"Kagome, even Inari forsook this creature," he pointed out, watching as Tomoe went rigid at her side. Looking back to her, the Spirit dismissed the fox.

An ugly, writhing thing twisted her insides at the pity she saw in Ikusagami's eyes when he continued.

"He won't replace your kit."

Snarling, she fought back the searing pain his words inflicted and pointed her finger at him. "Don't you speak of Shippō. Don't you _ever_ speak of my son when you are part of the reason he's lost to me."

Holding up his hands, Ikusagami backed down. "I would have spared him the spell if there had been any way, I swear it. The only reason Sesshōmaru was spared was he will one day ascend as well."

His gaze flicked again to the tense fox standing just slightly to Kagome's left-as if he wanted to step in front of her protectively, but recognized it as not his place. The Spirit of War blew out a breath, admitting defeat. Already he could see Kagome's influence weaving around the destructive creature, settling him. Clenching his jaw, the Spirit jerked a nod.

"Fine then, foxling, I'll relinquish my claim on your life so long as you are in Kagome's service. However, know that if you forsake her, I will bring such suffering on you that you will wish every moment that she had let you die by that river." He sighed as he stepped back. "A gift, Kagome. May you not regret it."

And he was gone.

Relaxing once his senses assured him they were truly alone, Tomoe looked to his mistress. She'd banished her weapon, but the sorrow in her gaze bewildered him. He had no idea what to do.

"Your…son was a fox?" he asked tentatively, his curiosity piqued and unable to be pushed aside.

She smiled sadly. "He was. I saved him from the demons that killed his parents and eventually adopted him." Hugging herself, she stared off into the distance. "It's a very long story that ends in happiness for most everyone."

Except her, he realized as she shook herself and almost painfully pulled on a happy façade.

"Come on then. I'll tell you all about it on the way."

Intrigued, he complied, wondering at this un-looked-for turn in his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

At the end of the hunt for the Jewel of Four Souls, Kagome restored it and then went to the future, hoping to get more medical supplies. Her friends and allies had all survived, but were each injured in varying degrees of severity.

It was meant to be a short trip to the future and back again.

What it became was another thing altogether.

As soon as the magic of the well activated, Kagome's humanity fell away. She ascended to what she was always meant to be-the embodiment of Time. As such, she could exist at any moment, lessons from all across her life flooding her mind as she floated in the magic of the well.

Her soul dissolved the Jewel of Four Souls, purifying it out of existence. It would have relieved her, had the consequences not been so devastating to her personally. The Spirits decided that since she'd effectively un-made the Jewel so that it had never existed, the lives she'd touched in the past would have their memory of her wiped, too. After all, she never would have met them the way she originally had if the Jewel had not existed.

"And so," she finished, tears in her eyes, "my Shippō got his parents, but I lost my son. I'd do it again in a heartbeat, but of all those I lost, I miss him the most."

Tomoe tried to process that incredible tale, turning it over and over in his mind as he looked at it from all angles.

"Were you ever human?"

She gave a watery chuckle, shrugging. "Not really, no. It's funny, Sesshōmaru is the only one who ever noticed. In the first hour of meeting me, too. He asked me what I was. Not 'who', like a normal person-the jerk-but 'what'."

Running his tongue over his fangs, the fox debated asking his next question. She was being remarkably open with him, chattering away like she hadn't been against his entire previous way of life. After hearing her story, Tomoe realized that she'd given second chances to everyone she met. She honestly didn't hold the past against a person if amends were made for it.

"Do I remind you of your son?"

Her steps faltered and she stopped. Haltingly, she turned and stared at him a long while, seemingly seeing into the depths of his soul. Finally, she reached up and cupped his face, her blue eyes gentle.

"Only in that you are both foxes and both found me when all other options for you were gone. Shippō was a kit, Tomoe. He needed a mother and I needed someone to believe in me."

The wildness of his power stilled at her touch, making him savor it. "I am young yet," he allowed, "but not so young as to need a mother."

That made her grin, the shadows fleeing from her face. Her fingers slid into his hair, rubbing his ears fondly as she agreed.

"No, no you need a purpose, Tomoe, besides trying to fill the emptiness you feel with massive destruction and debauchery."

His tail swished, unnerved as he was at the ease in which she understood him. So, he pushed back, just a little. He was a _fox_ , after all.

"And what do _you_ need, Mistress?" he purred, watching in surprised amusement as red painted her cheeks and she snatched back her hand.

"Not that!" she squeaked, swatting at him when he laughed. Huffing, she stormed ahead, not bothering to answer when he caught up to her. She could still feel his amusement, the jerk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Life with Kagome was never boring or idle, Tomoe learned. She had duties in all manner of things and still somehow managed to stay involved with her friends. She _was_ the Spirit of Time, though, so he supposed that allowed her greater freedom than any other being.

"They are not your friends," he pointed out one day when they left the Slayer's village.

Sango was at the age now that she'd been when Kagome had first met her. The village had built a shrine to Kagome years ago, honouring her for the favor she showed them. They'd only been slightly surprised when she'd turned up with her familiar, but none had dared speak against it. She was of the Spirits, her familiar would have to be someone _powerful_.

"What?" Kagome blinked at him. "Of course they are."

Tomoe crossed his arms, his hands sliding into the unadorned blue material. He'd been with Kagome a long while now and slowly his flamboyant style faded into something that matched her simple taste. Most of the time. There was something to be said of letting his clothes provide a tidy foil complement to his looks, which simplicity did.

"You are their friend, yes, but they are not yours. Not truly. They set you too far above themselves. They do not _know_ you."

Flinching, she dropped her eyes and didn't say anything else. Tomoe frowned at her reaction, wondering why she'd drawn into herself. Kagome was highly intelligent; she must have realized this herself.

"There is a village ahead that needs a boost to their crops. Please see to it," she instructed lowly before disappearing.

Panic flared in his mind at first, not understanding why she had left him. His soul curled around their bond in reaction, his lungs only unfreezing when he noted that she hadn't repudiated him.

Forcing himself to calm, he held onto the warmth of their bond and puzzled at his own reaction. Wouldn't it be a _good_ thing if she released him? He'd be his own master again, free to do as he pleased.

Walking to the village his mistress had pointed out, he rejected that notion. He wasn't certain Ikusagami's reprieve would be upheld if _Kagome_ willingly revoked the bond. His old life with Akura-ou held only emptiness for him now when he thought on it.

Beyond that, foxes were creatures who thrived on pleasure and power. Kagome didn't give him sexual pleasure, but her affection and care brought a softer yet equally potent satisfaction. And, she wrapped her spiritual power around him constantly, effectively calming his wild, continual search for an energy source. Foxes flourished when they found someone or something they could have a mutual energy exchange with. He was a powerful fox-one feared across Nippon-and his age only aggravated his need for constant energy influxes. He _needed_ a stable energy source. Sex and war could only give him brief rushes that never lasted.

Kagome centered him, steadily grounding his power until he was slowly gaining control over it even as it grew. Plus, though she confused him greatly, he actually liked her as a person.

Looking out over the failing crops, Tomoe absently sent out a spark of power to prod the plants to health.

"My gratitude," a voice said.

Snapping his head around, Tomoe found an unfamiliar Spirit standing to his left.

The young-looking male grunted in approval at the crop perking up. "I'm Mikage, Spirit of Land."

Stiffly, Tomoe gave him a shallow bow, which prompted Mikage to grin.

"Now, why would a fox be aiding a human village?"

Tomoe narrowed his eyes. "My mistress asked it of me."

Mikage blinked. "Ah, you must be Kagome's familiar. No surprise, really. That girl will never do anything the easy way." He eyed the foxed. "No, she has to offer her friendship even to those who will hurt her. Perhaps, _especially_ those that will hurt her."

At that, Tomoe bristled, foxfire sparking under his skin. "I would never betray or injure Lady Kagome."

The Spirit's expression was calculating, but melted into compassion. "You will. You won't be able to help it. It's in your nature to puzzle things out and then break the puzzle once it no longer holds your interest."

Spirit or no, Tomoe flashed his fangs at the male and let his fire curl in his palm.

"How _dare_ you imply she is so weak," he hissed lowly, each word cold and menacing as his eyes went dark with protective offense.

A surprised, but approving gleam flared in Mikage's expression. "Not weak, kind-hearted," he clarified.

Pointedly, he looked around. "Where is she now?"

Getting the message, Tomoe subdued his fire. "She is not wounded and we discussed nothing that she didn't already know before she set me this task," he stated defensively.

Mikage sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Save me from ignorant males," he muttered almost too low for Tomoe to hear. Louder, he asked, "Look, what does Kagome give you?"

Brows furrowed, the fox was bewildered at the strange creature in front of him and his ability to pick up on the very thoughts he'd been previously contemplating. Sighing, he decided to humor him since Kagome had yet to return.

"She said she gives me purpose."

The Spirit clapped. "Yes! Excellent! She gives you someone that needs you. She's someone you hold yourself accountable to because you don't want to let her down. Now, what do you give her?"

Looking away, Tomoe remained silent. Mikage wanted to wipe that confused, forlorn look from the fox's eyes, but that was paired with a healthy inclination to _hit_ him. Hard.

"Tomoe," he entreated, surprising the fox with his knowledge of his name, "what do you give Kagome?"

"I don't know," the familiar admitted in a subdued tone.

"Best you figure it out. You've got a long stretch of forever together."

Tomoe blinked and found himself once more alone.

Unnerved, the fox looked back the way he'd come, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Thankfully, Kagome emerged a moment later, though the evidence of her shed tears made his ears droop.

"I…apologize if I have offended you, Mistress," he offered, taking a few steps closer and breathing in her scent.

She waved him off. "It's okay, Tomoe, just me being sensitive. Wow! The field looks great!"

He bowed. "Lord Mikage sends his gratitude."

Smiling, she nodded. "He's quite fond of humans. My guess is, however, that he wanted to prod at you when I'm not around to tell him to mind his own. Nosy Spirit."

The words had a fond tinge to them, leading Tomoe to believe that she considered Mikage to be a friend or ally. Friend, he decided, remembering his mistress's temperament. He blinked when Kagome took his arm and leaned her head on his bicep. She was a good deal shorter than he, but her power coiled about her, lending her a presence unlike any he'd ever witnessed.

"You're right," she began, sadness creeping into her scent, "those friends that I made on the quest for the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls no longer exist. Not like they were. I've never fought beside them, shared secrets and experiences that no amount of recounting can truly convey. It breaks my heart, but at the same time, I've also watched over them since before they were even born. Well, everyone but Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha, and S-Shippō."

She paused, rubbing her face against his arm for comfort, making his eyes widen. She'd never done that, never really leaned on him for anything. It made him swallow, unsure how to face that, how to give her what she was seeking.

"The rest are so happy, Tomoe. I can't be truly sad in the face of such an outcome. I just miss them and if seeing them from time-to-time as a Spirit that favors them is all I can have, I'll make do with it."

His ears twitched and he gently untangled his arm from her hold so that he could hesitantly wrap it around her. She looked up at him in question, but tucked herself into his side easily.

"Why have you avoided those three?"

Closing her eyes, she pressed her face into his haori and tried to rebuild her battered emotional walls. She could feel his power twining with her own, uncertain and yet trying so hard to understand. Human emotions were a mystery to him and regardless of her lost humanity (or the illusion of) she still felt things as they did.

"Because Inuyasha's fate will most probably have changed the most. Since Sesshōmaru remembers, I'm not sure what changes he's made to the timeline. I don't know what his reaction will be to seeing me. We were allies before and during the final showdown with Naraku, but hadn't ever really progressed to friends-even by my standards."

That drew a grin from him, which in turn provoked a rueful one from her. She didn't say why she hadn't visited Shippō, but by now he could guess. Seeing the kit would be the hardest for her.

"The longer you wait, the harder this will be to face, my mistress," he told her softly, knowing from prior experiences that internal demons only grew the longer they were ignored. "You will not move on from this."

A few more tears slid down her cheeks, but she nodded. "I know. I _do_ , but I don't know how, Tomoe."

His eyes narrowed, wondering at the vulnerability she was displaying. She was the strongest, most powerful person he'd ever known and he didn't understand why this one thing she was letting make her weak.

"You will simply do it. You are not weak," he stated, his head tipped to the side and his ears focused on her.

That made her nearly glow, everything about her softening with elation. He was startled out of his awe when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Tomoe, you're the _best!_ " she declared, drawing back.

Baffled at her sudden joy, he studied her. "Thank you?" he asked more than said in his disoriented state. "What has made your sadness flee?"

Giggling, she cupped his face. "You, silly fox! Now, let's go find a large home and wallow in aristocratic amenities! We'll leave some kind of boon behind, but I'm totally feeling a relaxing bath indoors."

Something very much like happiness bloomed in his chest at her delight. Because of _him._ He'd done something to make her like this, the shadows from earlier banished in the face of her determined joy.

If this was the reward for trying even without fully understanding, Tomoe would dedicate his life to figuring out how to make and _keep_ her as she was now. Her power sang to him through its anchor in his soul, filling him with purpose and a strength he didn't know he was missing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Later, after they'd both taken time in the indoor hot springs some shogun had, Tomoe returned to their room to find Kagome brushing her hair and absently humming a tune. Lips tipping up at the contentment in her pose, the fox slid the door closed and moved to kneel behind her.

"Will you grant me leave, my mistress?"

Looking back at him, she poked him with her comb. "I really wish you'd stop with all that 'mistress' stuff."

Catching her hand, he liberated the comb from her grasp and then met her eyes. "I call you Lady Kagome."

Huffing, she turned around so that he could run the comb through her hair. It was soothing, making her relax even as she protested, "Not the same, my fox, and you know it."

Only a minute jerk of his hand gave away his shock at hearing her address him as so. She didn't notice, thankfully, so he focused on his task while his mind spun. She'd never indicated any possession of him before, even though he _was_ hers. Not like that. She'd only ever called him hers when she was speaking to others and they asked what he was to her. He was her familiar. That was his station.

He was also a fox and that encompassed every sense of him. She'd called every part of him hers just now. Licking his lips, he finally understood.

"Apologies, my lady," he murmured, setting the comb aside to plait her dark tresses.

Kagome opened her eyes in astonishment at that, a blush heating her cheeks. He'd probably done it on purpose, the sneaky, too-smart, fox.

He finished in silence, both of them content with the presence of the other. When he was done, she ran her fingers down the braid and turned to smile at him.

"Thanks."

His eyes lightened to a warm violet, crinkling at the edges. "My pleasure," he answered, returning her comb.

When she twirled her finger at him, he laughed and gave her his back. She loved combing his hair and petting his ears and he was quite happy to let her. His childhood and life hadn't been easy or filled with much besides violence. This quiet affection was something he craved and hadn't realized he'd been missing until Kagome began to supply it. She made him want to be better, to prove that he could be worthy of the gift of her trust.

His posture went from relaxed to ramrod straight before he melted to the floor. Astonished, Kagome looked at him, comb in one hand and his tail in the other.

"Er, Tomoe?"

A wheezing rumble came from his chest, sounding very much like the fox version of a satisfied purr. Eyes crinkling in glee, she continued to carefully brush out his long, silky tail; glad he wasn't upset at her touching it.

Regretfully finding her job done a while later, Kagome set aside the comb and shuffled until she could see Tomoe's face. His eyes were heavy and he looked like a boneless heap of pleasure. Giggling, she stroked his white hair from his face and kissed his crown.

"At least you landed on a futon," she grinned.

Closing his eyes, he stretched and then put his head in her lap. Perplexed, she nevertheless began gently rubbing his ears and massaging his scalp. She adored his ears and tail, but his hair was just as soft-as if it were simply very long fur. That he took pleasure in her attention to them delighted her.

Technically, she didn't _have_ to sleep, but Tomoe did every now and then. It was boring without him so she'd gotten into the habit of dozing a bit when he did.

Submitting to sleep, Tomoe curled around her, as if to protect her even while unconscious. It made a tender smile perch on her lips.

"Keep trying, my fox," she whispered almost silently to him, "you're getting there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Tomoe's violet eyes slid to hers. "How will you approach the last three?"

Kagome fiddled with the end of her braid. "I'll start with Sesshōmaru. His memories of the original timeline will return to him when he begins his search for the Tetsusaiga."

Sensing something more, the fox arched a snowy brow, prompting her to smile.

"Sesshōmaru's actions will impact a great deal of people, not the least of which is Inuyasha. There is a bare instant of time between me emerging from the well for the final time and the spell taking effect. I'll find the Sesshōmaru of then and give him a choice: let the past play out as it does, or send his memories even farther back."

Her face softened with a great deal of compassion as she looked at him. "I've learned a lot about Sesshōmaru since first meeting him. As much as people rave about his pop, the Great Dog General gave a pretty raw deal to his eldest. Especially in this era. Technically, no matter the feelings involved, Inuyasha's mother was the General's concubine and therefore Inuyasha is a bastard. That the father gave his life in defense of them, leaving his barely-mature heir to the mercies of running the West…well, it kind of sucks. Then, he gives this awesome sword from his own fang to Inuyasha and the sword he gives Sesshōmaru turns out to be nothing more than a missing piece of the Tetsusaiga."

"I thought he surpassed his father?"

Kagome shrugged. "He did, once he finally came into his power. But, think of it, Tomoe, the Great General died when Sesshōmaru was only around two hundred. He'd have been considered a young teen if he had been human. The Tetsusaiga would have greatly helped him protect his lands and it would have legitimized his claim to them. His father left him to fend for himself, basically. All for a child that hadn't even been born yet. Not that Inuyasha and Izayoi didn't deserve protection, but I can see where Sesshōmaru's resentment comes from."

The fox's tail swished as he thought on that, understanding the dog's actions from Kagome's stories more now. He'd be bitter, too, if he'd had a father he adored and said father seemingly gave up on him.

"Will that pocket of time be enough for you to give him a choice?"

Laughing, she nudged him with her elbow. "Tomoe! Who do you think you're talking to?"

Lips turning up, he bowed his head in agreement and let her take his arm. In a blink, they were transported to a clearing with a dry well in the middle of it. A moment later, blue light flared from the depths and Kagome waved her hands. Time stuttered to a standstill.

"There," she nodded in satisfaction and tipped her head up to listen for something he couldn't hear. "I believe our favorite dog lord is that way."

Taking his arm again, she moved them to a campsite where a tall, silver-haired demon was standing, as if waiting. Tomoe's hackles immediately raised at the deadly power coiling around the dog. Before he'd become Kagome's familiar, _this_ was the kind of challenge he'd been seeking. A battle with the demon would give him a thrill the likes of which was only found in testing yourself against a worthy opponent. Part of him still itched to do so, his claws flexing and his fangs elongating in silent preparedness.

This dog was a threat, regardless of what Kagome said, and he would _not_ allow him to hurt her.

"Priestess," the dog lord rumbled, facing her almost curiously. The frozen figures of his small pack didn't seem to faze him.

Kagome beamed. "Hello, Sesshōmaru. I'm not a priestess anymore, however."

Lifting his head, he scented the air and let his power push at hers to test her words. When he discovered what she truly was, his eyes widened fractionally and the faintest hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"It seems I have my answer at last."

Snorting, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, kudos to you, smarty-pants. I didn't come here to assuage your curiosity, though."

His gaze sharpened and he strode toward her, making Tomoe stiffen. Sesshōmaru cast him a swift glance, but that was all. He did, however, stop a respectful distance away.

"What has happened?"

She gave him a very abridged run-down, making him frown thoughtfully, before coming to the part involving him.

"Eventually, you're going to ascend as a Spirit. That's why you'll be allowed to keep your memories of what has happened with the Jewel of Four Souls. The sticking point is that these memories will only reawaken in you when you begin your search for Tetsusaiga. That's where you began to be affected by the Jewel."

He studied her, a calculating gleam behind his icy eyes. "And you are unsatisfied with this?"

Shrugging, she looked away. "Look, we've never been friends, and there's been a large amount of attempted killing on both sides, but I think you got shafted with what happened when the General died. I'm willing to awaken your memories farther back, if you want. Right after the General fights Ryūkotsusei."

Although he didn't show it, Sesshōmaru was surprised at the offer. He knew that should she do so, a great many things would be changed. He would not allow himself to make the same mistakes he had the first time.

"Do so."

Her face relaxed in a smile as she bobbed her head. "Alright, then. Good luck, Sesshōmaru. I'm…I'm very happy that someone else will remember. That the sacrifices and struggles will not be forgotten truly," she admitted softly.

Some of the ice in his eyes melted. "This Sesshōmaru will always remember his allies."

Tomoe took her arm when it seemed like she would cry, so she simply smiled gratefully and disappeared.

Time released and the past shifted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Hundreds of years before, a younger Sesshōmaru stood behind his father on a ledge. He'd demanded his father's two swords before he went off on his damned fool quest to protect the whore birthing his bastard.

"Do you have something to protect, Sesshōmaru?" the General asked him, somewhat resignedly, as if he knew the answer, but hoped otherwise.

His son opened his mouth to reply when a gentle touch against his temple stayed him. Instantly, the memories of another life-another time awoke in him. The future Sesshōmaru reopened his eyes to find himself in his younger body, staring at the father he'd long missed. Whether he ever admitted it or not. Realizing exactly what conversation they were having, he answered the way he should have the first time.

"I care nothing for protecting your pet human, Father. However, you will forfeit your life in this venture. It has been a while since we saw battle together."

Shocked, the General turned to face his smirking son, wondering at the reply. Wondering at the sudden warmth in the young dog's normally cold and dull eyes. Taking a step forward, he studied his son. Maybe, maybe he hadn't failed him.

A grin began to pull at his lips as he tightened his hand on the hilt of his sword. Whatever the reason, he wouldn't question it. If his son was willing to aid him in protecting what mattered to _him_ , regardless of Sesshōmaru's own feelings on them, then he would keep his peace. He swallowed hard, though, at realizing with the offer, just how much Sesshōmaru must value _him_.

"Yes," he choked, "it has been too long, my son. Come; let us show this _samurai_ the strength of the West!"

In a flash, they were off, speeding toward Izayoi and bringing death to Takemaru.

Invisible to them, Kagome and Tomoe watched from the sideline. Tomoe looked down in amusement as Kagome kept patting his arm in excitement.

"This is _intense_ ," she whispered, even though the dogs couldn't hear them. "I'm so excited for Sesshōmaru. Hah! Did you see the General's face? He looked completely poleaxed! Good on you, Sess!"

When the dogs rushed off, the fox asked, "Are we going to see the results of this change?"

"Hell, yeah!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist.

The air filled with fox laughter as they faded from sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Tomoe was impressed at the skill of the dogs as he and Kagome watched the battle with Takemaru's army. It was obvious that the Dog General was wounded in a prior altercation, but Sesshōmaru was doing an excellent job of watching his back. When Sesshōmaru's power flared to unimaginable heights at the sight of an arrow piercing his father, even the General paused in awe as Sesshōmaru pulled a sword out of his own power.

With a lightning-fast strike, the soldiers were eliminated and the way to the castle cleared. Straightening, the General absently pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and stared at his son.

"That was quite impressive, Sesshōmaru," he managed, watching his son examine the sword with something like satisfaction.

Golden eyes turned to meet golden and the younger dog inclined his head.

"It appears I have no need for your swords, Father. Perhaps, you should keep them a while yet."

Surprised into a laugh, the General wiped blood off his face and nodded. "Perhaps so."

Seeing the weakening of his father's aura, Sesshōmaru pulled Tenseiga from his side and flicked it at the older dog. The General gasped as his wounds healed and he was restored to his massive power.

Since when did Sesshōmaru master Tenseiga? Near-gaping, he looked from his son to the swords in his hands.

Sesshōmaru smirked again, inwardly cackling at finally being able to garner his father's respect and regard. Finally, it was the _eldest_ being sent that warm expression.

Returning the sword to his father, he didn't let his thoughts show. Instead, merely asked, "Should we go to your human now?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, the General narrowed his eyes, just knowing his son was extremely pleased with himself. Still, he was nearly full-to-bursting with pride for him, so he supposed the boy had a right.

"Yes."

Takemaru was absolutely no match for the dogs when either was in top health, much less _both_ of them. Sesshōmaru simply stood back and let his father extract his vengeance on the up-start. Because they'd cut through the human army extremely swiftly, the samurai had no time to kill Izayoi or Inuyasha, nor set fire to the castle.

A pained scream echoed from the woman's room. Face tight at the thought that they'd missed a hidden threat, Sesshōmaru quickly moved back to Izayoi's side. And that is how Sesshōmaru ended up being the one to deliver his half-brother into the world.

The Dog General was just in time to see Sesshōmaru clean the squalling infant and Izayoi pass out in exhaustion. For a moment, he was seized with the fear that his eldest would kill his youngest. It passed when Sesshōmaru gently-far more gently than his father would have thought possible-wrapped the infant in clean cloth and presented him to his sire.

"Your son, Honorable Father," he told him.

Joy shone from the older dog's eyes as he looked at his sons. Reaching out, he laid a hand on Sesshōmaru's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sesshōmaru," he whispered.

For something in his bones told him that he would not have lived to see morning had his eldest not set aside his own agenda and finally decided to protect something.

Glancing at the now-silent hanyō, Sesshōmaru let the last of his bitterness at the boy fade. He didn't know if he'd ever _like_ him, but for his father…for the pride in his father's eyes now for _him_ , the heir would let go of any grudges he'd once had. This was a second chance he didn't know he'd wished for and he would _not_ let anything destroy it. Besides, he'd already formed Bakusaiga, something that had quite shocked him, if he were honest. He had thought he would have to build his power up again, but it seemed that with the memories, his power was once more unlocked.

And that satisfied him much more than his father's second-hand _fangs_.

"Of course, Father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Kagome was in tears at the end of the evening, but Tomoe knew she was beyond pleased with what had happened.

"Your ally has begun the changes you hoped for," he murmured to her as they watched the two dogs talk.

"Yes," she choked, wiping her eyes. "Oh, this is brilliant, Tomoe. Sesshōmaru played that perfectly. I really shouldn't have doubted him."

Brows lifting, he turned his gaze to her. "You had doubts?"

Giggling, she motioned to the elder son. "Well, it's _Sesshōmaru_ , you know. He's not exactly known for being forgiving. I gambled that he would take this chance to make things right with his father-and not kill Inuyasha before the boy was old enough to fight back."

"A risky gamble, my lady," he chuckled. "You would have been forced to intervene and I don't think the Spirit Council would be happy."

Shrugging, she silently let him know that she wasn't terribly concerned about them. When Sesshōmaru exited the room to give his father time alone with his other family, Kagome and Tomoe followed him. He strode to the garden and tipped his face to the moon. Quietly, Kagome let them shimmer into existence just behind him.

"You've granted this Sesshōmaru a great boon," he rumbled to her. "You have my thanks."

Grinning, she drew up beside him. "You're welcome. I never expected you to be the one to deliver Inuyasha, though!"

Shuddering, he frowned. "No, that was an unwelcome change. What do you wish in return?"

"Nothing, Sesshōmaru," she told him gently. "I could help you and so I did."

"You could have manipulated events so that Inuyasha did not lose his mother so soon," he pointed out sharply. "Why use me to better his life?"

Her eyes were earnest as she shook her head. "That was a very nice change, but this was a gift for _you_. It was to better _your_ life and your relationship with a father I _know_ you missed."

Reaching out, she lightly patted his forearm. "I'll watch over him, but I'll leave you alone after this."

Shifting, he tipped his head to study her. She had been a great nuisance to him for a long while. Yet, somehow she'd transformed into a valuable ally and then someone who had given him his most secret wish. She'd given him the opportunity to make his father proud.

"This Sesshōmaru would not be adverse to your visits."

That made her eyes light up with happiness. Tomoe moved closer to her when she lifted off the ground and pressed a brief kiss to the dog's forehead.

"A favor from the Spirits, Sesshōmaru," she told him formally, power lacing her words, "because you have not yet ascended."

Then, she and the fox vanished, leaving a smug dog behind. He glanced over his shoulder to see his father staring at him with shocked eyes.

"Sesshōmaru, what _have_ you been doing since our paths last crossed?" he sputtered.

He'd come to find his son once Izayoi and Inuyasha were asleep and stumbled into the scene of a powerful Spirit apparently blessing his heir.

Mischief danced in Sesshōmaru's eyes as he turned back to his father. "I managed to acquire a most valuable ally."

"I'll say," the General snarked, feeling like he'd been wrong-footed all night with his son. "What did you do that you gained her attention? Even her familiar radiated power." He sniffed. "Shame that he was a fox."

Sesshōmaru felt compassion twist his heart at that observation, because he knew that-with time-he could eventually regain his ward, Rin. Kagome would not have that chance with the kit she'd adopted. They were the only two who were left to remember how things were, and-as she said-the sacrifices that were made for this better future. He would remember hers, he vowed, for he knew that as powerful as she'd become, she would give it all up if she could retain her friends and their happiness.

"Lady Kagome has always had an affection for canines," he answered. "Not simply foxes."

The General was no fool. He gleaned quite a bit from his son's words. "You've known her a while."

The younger dog inclined his head. "We have fought together."

And the father knew he would get no more from his son on the matter. For whatever reason, Sesshōmaru was protecting that Spirit even from well-meaning questions. If it meant that much to him, the General would let it go.

"Very well. Perhaps we can build a shrine for her at the estate."

For some reason, that amused his son greatly.

"I believe that's an excellent idea, Father."

The General wasn't certain he hadn't somehow provided his son a great deal of entertainment… _somehow_ with the suggestion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"And, I'm going to be as great as Big Brother is!" a tiny Inuyasha declared to the statue of the beautiful Spirit of Time.

He often came to the shrine on his father's estate when he had something exciting happen to him. For some reason, he always felt warmly welcomed, as if the Spirit was truly listening to him. His father had been surprised at the observation, but his brother had uncharacteristically assured him that his instincts were correct. If Sesshōmaru said it was so, then it was.

"He is the best demon ever and he doesn't hit me when I can't do my maths right."

Kagome and Tomoe watched as the child babbled on about how awesome his brother was and how he was going to grow up to be just like him. The Spirit covered her mouth to keep from cackling at the irony.

"Goodness, that's so weird to me I can't even begin to tell you," she chuckled. "If _my_ Inuyasha had heard this, he would have blown a gasket. I wonder how Sesshōmaru is taking being hero-worshipped."

It was still both galling and flattering that Sesshōmaru had arranged for a shrine to _her_ to be built. She just knew he got some kind of twisted amusement out of it.

Tomoe eyed the child, wondering at his ability to be a complete mess every time they popped in to see him.

"You said that he allowed the human girl to follow him; that she was the same way. I doubt he will reject Inuyasha after doing so much to save him."

"Yeah, but I bet it freaks him out sometimes."

Feeling nostalgic, she allowed them to shimmer into the room so that the child could see her. Immediately, Inuyasha whirled around, his little claws leaping into a defensive position. When he saw her, recognition lit in his amber eyes and he relaxed.

"Spirit?" he asked in reverence.

"That's right, little one," she cooed, stepping toward him. "I'm Kagome and this is my familiar, Tomoe."

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from her to examine the tall, powerful fox at her side. Violet eyes flashed with curiosity, a white tail languidly swishing behind him.

"I thought foxes got more tails when they grew up," he blurted.

Brows raising, Tomoe smirked. "We do as we grow in power, Inuyasha. However, it would be cumbersome to wear them all. You'll only see all of our tails when we are in our true form."

Understanding, Inuyasha nodded. Seeing the fox's ears, the child pulled at his own. "You have ears like mine! I've never met anyone else who does."

That made Tomoe chuckle as Kagome giggled.

"Well, we know who the favorite is, don't we, Tomoe?" she teased.

Eyes widening, Inuyasha jerked his attention back to her and shook his head adamantly. "No! I like you both! I promise!"

Reaching out, she ran her hands through his hair and petted his twitching ears. "I'm teasing, Inuyasha. Tomoe _is_ rather impressive."

"For a fox," a voice drawled from the door.

Their attention turned to find Sesshōmaru entering the shrine. Tomoe sniffed at the insult, moving closer to Kagome as the dog neared. He still didn't trust him and he disliked the closeness the dog had with his mistress.

"Sesshōmaru! That's not nice," Kagome chastised, but smiled at him when she was done.

Inuyasha's eyes went large as he ran to clasp his brother's hand. "Brother, do you know the Spirit?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Sesshōmaru allowed the contact. "Indeed. Show your respect, Inuyasha. It is only by her grace that you have the life you do now."

Hearing the seriousness of his words, Inuyasha immediately bowed low to the Spirit. Kagome smiled at him, her face soft at his obvious love for his brother. When she met Sesshōmaru's eyes, she was happy to see contentment there that had never before graced him.

"I'm pleased you are well," she told him. "Are you still satisfied with your choices?"

Looking down at the child holding onto him so trustingly, Sesshōmaru couldn't help but nod. This was how things were supposed to be, and he found that having Inuyasha's unwavering devotion wasn't as annoying as he would have thought. (Although, a tiny, secret part of him wanted to rub this in the old Inuyasha's face. He'd gotten the last laugh and his brother would never even know.)

"This Sesshōmaru is satisfied."

"Good, then we'll be off," she declared, taking Tomoe's arm.

"Where did they go?" Inuyasha asked his brother, blinking innocent amber eyes at him.

Sesshōmaru prompted him to walk and they left the shrine. "Lady Kagome has many duties, Inuyasha. You were blessed that she showed herself to you at all."

Somberly, Inuyasha nodded. "The fox had ears like me, Brother! And he had a tail! I wish _I_ had a tail."

The General met them in the hall just in time to hear the last two sentences out of his youngest son. Bewildered, he looked to his eldest for explanation.

"Inuyasha was blessed by a visit from Lady Kagome and Tomoe," he supplied.

Understanding, their father dropped to his knee in front of Inuyasha and smiled. "And what did she say?"

"She told me who she was and Tomoe told me all about fox tails! Big Brother said that Lady Kagome is the reason I have a good life, Father. We should light extra incense for her," he declared seriously.

The bit from Sesshōmaru made the General arch a brow in interest. Though he'd never had any proof, he'd long suspected that the Spirit had a hand in the events of the night of Inuyasha's birth. It was nothing less than a miracle, truly, and he knew now that Sesshōmaru knew more than he would ever tell.

"Then we will," he agreed, sweeping the boy into his arms and slapping Sesshōmaru on his shoulder.

"Let's get some food, first. I'm starving."

Inuyasha's stomach loudly rumbled his agreement and the three dogs drifted toward the smell of dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"What have you done to your hair?!" Kagome nearly shrieked when she came back from a hot spring and found Tomoe with only chin-length white locks.

The rest of his hair was in a neat braid across his legs. Shrinking back, he looked at her in confusion. Seeing that, Kagome felt ashamed of her reaction and rushed to his side.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Tomoe," she assured him, grasping one of his clawed hands. "It's lovely, I was just shocked. You cut off so much."

Dropping his eyes, he stared at the long braid in his lap. He wondered what to tell her; to admit to. Both of the dogs she valued so much had long pale hair and Inuyasha even had triangular ears. In a fit of anger, he'd cut off his hair, hoping that the resemblance would lessen.

"I wore my hair long before I bonded myself to you, my mistress," he stated softly, because that was a part of it, too. He didn't know how long he'd been with her now, since time wasn't linear for them, but he knew that it had been long enough that he'd grown another two tails. He knew that he'd learned enough from her that he was ashamed of his old life. Cutting his hair seemed like an outward expression of officially leaving it behind.

Kagome watched him struggle for words, but she grasped his meaning. The part of his soul that was bonded to hers felt less dark with this act, almost as though he was finally ready to move forward.

Taking the braided hair, Kagome wrapped it into a coil and shrank it down until it was flat and no larger than a hand. Then, she froze it in time, making it hard, like a small disk. Turning over Tomoe's hand, she placed it in his palm and curled his fingers over it.

"It is good to let go of the past," she agreed, "but we shouldn't forget it, either."

Eyes bright with his emotions, he bowed his head to her and tucked the disk into his haori. His muscles relaxed the rest of their tension when Kagome ran her fingers through his shorter locks.

"I have to say, though, I'll miss it long. You've always had the prettiest hair of anyone I've ever seen."

Smiling, he pushed his head into her hand and flicked her wrist with his ear, tickling her lightly. "At least you won't have so much to brush now."

Tweaking his ear gently, she scowled at him. "How is that a good thing?" At his laughing eyes, she rolled hers.

"It makes you look older. Are you happy, Tomoe?"

Startled, he straightened to meet her gaze, wondering why she would ask him that. "Of course, my lady."

Relief bled into her eyes. "Good. You've been so quiet recently, and distant. I thought you might be trying to find a way to ask me to release you. I would, you know," she admitted quietly. "If you wished for your freedom, I would release your bond and even Ikusagami would leave you alone now. You've more than proven yourself better than he thought you could be."

Guilt swamped him at the vulnerability in her form. She was rarely so, only on the matters that meant a great deal to her. Even then, she was more likely to paste on a determined mien and stubborn through the ordeal. He realized with that he would hurt her more than he knew if he asked for his freedom. He also realized that she was telling the truth: if he asked, she would give it to him, even if it cut her to the quick.

His service to her had never been a burden, not truly, but her words lightened it into true joy. If he followed her now, it was because he wished it, not because he was trying to save what was left of his worthless life.

But, Kagome had taught him that he wasn't worthless. She valued him, he recognized, and through her he was beginning to value himself.

"I would not be parted from you, my lady," he told her softly, his eyes lightening to a shade of amethyst she'd never seen.

The fervency in his words made her heart twirl in her chest, and sparked her power to rush into the place where their bond was. Tomoe sat up at the rush, a feeling of euphoria racing through him as his energy was given a shot of her undiluted power. It made his eyes roll back at the delicious sensation, a delighted growl rumbling from his chest.

Leaning over, he rubbed against her happily, pleased when she gasped a giggle and then began stroking his ears.

Any lingering jealousy over her collection of dogs disappeared. _He_ was the one she wanted by her side, after all. Only _he_ was allowed to see her unguarded and vulnerable. She only trusted _him_ to faithfully serve her, to protect her. Not those dogs. Just him. He was the only familiar she'd had and if he had his way, he'd be her only familiar _ever_.

He told her that last bit as he pulled back to meet her warm eyes. Then, before she could speak, he pressed a gentle, closed mouth kiss to her lips. She'd still had her arms loosely around his shoulders, but they tightened briefly in shock at his action.

"To reaffirm my bond to you," he clarified, feeling their bond sing with life and belonging.

A tiny sniffle escaped her, making him look to her in confusion as her entire form seemed to soften.

"Does that make you sad?"

"No," she choked, sliding her arms around his neck and drawing him into an embrace quite out of the ordinary for her.

Perplexed, he nevertheless returned the hug, relishing in her closeness. Perhaps he still did not comprehend what he gave to her, but he was aware that he'd become important to her.

And that was enough for him.

* * *

 **Final chapter coming soon!**


	2. Of Happy Endings

**AN:** Okay, did _not_ expect the wave of reviews this story has sparked! Thank you sooooo much! Since I was hoping for _maybe_ two reviews-at the most-this weekend and received much more than that, I couldn't keep the last chapter to myself. I hope that you all like it, even though I don't delve too much into Kamisama. (I have no idea where the small Rurouni Kenshin part came from.)

* * *

"You've watched over Inuyasha until time has nearly caught up with him," Tomoe prodded her as they witnessed the hanyō's shy courtship of the Northern Lord's hanyō daughter.

The female was a brown dog with silver eyes and a soothing aura. Inuyasha had been drooling after her since their first meeting, giving his older brother no end of entertainment.

"You move at the pace of a snail demon, little brother," Sesshōmaru taunted when the girl had left.

Blushing, Inuyasha hid his embarrassment behind a dark scowl. "Shut up, Sesshōmaru. She's not the sort to appreciate me flying at her with declarations of affection and-and pleading for a mating contract."

Arching a brow, Sesshōmaru brushed his hair behind his shoulder. "Father has already been presented one by her sire."

Jaw dropping, he turned to face his brother. "Really? Did he sign it?"

Sesshōmaru shot him a look as if he'd dribbled down his chin. "Do not be foolish. He would not do so without first speaking of it to you."

Relaxing, Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks. She's great, you know?"

"Indeed. Light incense to Lady Kagome in thanks."

Brightening, he agreed. "Good idea. Hey, where's Rin? I thought for sure she'd be in the gardens today since it's been raining all week."

"Mother has taken her for a fitting."

"About time. The girl's shot up like a weed the past few months."

"Hn," Sesshōmaru hummed, turning to disappear inside the building.

Kagome sighed and transported them to a meadow filled with wildflowers. "Yes, I know."

"When will you go to _him_?" he asked quietly, knowing how sensitive she was on the subject.

Bracing herself, she swallowed and motioned to the well-hidden den just on the other side of the field. Following her prompt, he watched as a pretty female fox emerged carrying a young kit.

"And care to tell me _how_ you managed to get up there in the first place?"

"What's in it for me, Mama?" the kit giggled.

Tomoe felt Kagome's hand grip his arm. With his free hand, he covered her hand with his own, giving what strength he could.

A jovial male fox came out next, laughing at whatever had happened to get the child in hot water with his mother.

"He's _your_ son," the female scowled at her mate, making him beam proudly.

"That he is. Now, all joking aside, Shippō, how _did_ you manage that? I'm most eager to know."

At his papa's praise, the boy puffed up and leapt out of his mother's arms. Placing a leaf on his head, he transformed himself into a giant pink balloon thing and began floating into the air. Both of his parents gasped and began clapping at the accomplishment.

Tomoe felt himself vaguely impressed as well. "That is advanced magic for one so young," he murmured to his mistress, making her give a watery smile.

"He was always good at figuring out ways to get what he wanted. He worked so hard on his magic."

As the family of foxes began playing games with each other, Kagome drew in a shaky breath.

"I think I've seen enough," she whispered, instantly taking them to another place.

They stood in silence for a while, Tomoe holding his words as she tried to force back her rioting emotions.

"D-do you think I'm an awful person if I don't go back?" she rasped.

"No," he answered immediately, "but you will." At the stiffening of her shoulders, he carefully ran his claws through her hair to soothe her. "Perhaps not as often as you did with your other comrades, but you will return as he grows, my lady. You want to know that his life is a _good_ life, just as the others' lives are."

Wiping her eyes, she clenched them and grasped his haori. "Could you just hold me a minute?" She entreated, her voice a mere breath of sound.

Surprised at the question, Tomoe didn't let it give him pause. Complying as soon as he caught her words, he wrapped her in his arms and held her close as she shook. She buried her face in his chest and tried to keep herself from breaking as her loss washed over her. Happiness for Shippō was mixed into the whirlwind of emotions twisting in her stomach, making her unable to get a handle on herself. She was _so_ pleased that he had been spared the pain of losing his parents and so very proud of him. But, her heart was broken at knowing she'd never again tell him stories before bed or bring him crayons for his fantastic drawings. She mourned his cuddles and bright smiles under even brighter eyes.

Tomoe couldn't totally grasp why this affected her so, but he did know that she was deeply hurt. He knew that he didn't like it and he knew that he'd do anything to make the anguish in her aura go away. Looking up, he saw a massive tree with perfect-for-sitting branches. Gathering Kagome to him, he leapt up and settled against the 'L' formed by the trunk and the largest branch.

His mistress had gasped at the sudden move, but allowed him to maneuver her in front of him, wrapping as much of himself around her as he could. It was moments like this, where she allowed him to be her strength that gave him the ability to push away any desire he had to return to his selfish pursuits. War was easy to him. Killing was even easier. Emotions were not.

However, he wanted them anyway. He wanted to understand what she felt and how to make her stay smiling. He wanted to feel what she did, the unselfish _goodness_ she radiated. He wanted her affection and he wanted to give it back to her. It was just so confusing.

With her tiny form tucked up against him, it was a lot _less_ confusing, he mused to himself. She didn't want him for sex, but maybe…maybe he could give her shelter? Was that what she needed from him? Someone to turn to when she was weak?

He could do that. He could _be_ that. He would.

"He would be distraught at your pain, my lady," he told her softly as she curled into him.

"I know," she sobbed. "I can't help it. I feel like I've lost everything and I have _no right_ to feel like that. This is the _best_ outcome. It is. All of them got happy endings and I truly, truly want that for them."

"But you want your happiness, too," he finished when it seemed like she wouldn't.

Squeezing her eyes shut as if she were ashamed, she gave a faint nod.

Nosing her temple, he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair to brush it from her damp cheeks. "Who is to say that you will not have it? You have seen to everyone else's, perhaps now it is time for you to pursue your own?"

Blinking owlishly, she looked at him in bewilderment. "What?"

His ears twitched with his thoughts and then focused on her. "Your human family is still waiting for you, aren't they? And you have many more people to meet-to help. They won't mean the same to you, of course, but that doesn't imply they won't bring you as much happiness."

Her hands flexed on his clothes as she stared at him thoughtfully, her emotions subsiding at this advice. A small smile finally pulled at her mouth as she tucked her head under his chin.

"When did you get to be so smart?" she teased quietly, feeling some of her heartbreak heal at his words and presence.

"I've been with you a very long time," he teased back. "It was bound to happen sometime."

Sighing, she relaxed fully and simply enjoyed his protective embrace. They stayed in the tree as night began to fall around them, content with the silence as they often were. Tomoe's past was filled with the roar of warfare and Kagome had been alone for so long before him that she'd grown to appreciate the ease of silence.

"How many of your former comrades did you go back to guard?" he eventually asked her as the moon rose.

"All of them," she whispered. "Everyone I could remember. I watched over all of them and did what I could where I could to ensure that they were happy."

Blue eyes turned to him, drawing his own. "I will check on Shippō, you're right, but I don't think I can appear to him like I did most of the others. Would you-would you go to him sometime? Just to check?"

He smiled and nodded, internally preening a bit at this example of her trust. "Of course, my lady. I would be honoured."

"Thank you."

And that was that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Feeling eyes on him, Shippō paused in his game and hesitantly looked around the meadow. His papa was just inside the den, but something told him that whatever was watching him wasn't hostile. His green eyes widened when he spotted a white fox standing at the edge of the tree line.

"H-hello?" he called, unsure why he'd drawn the older fox's attention.

The fox smiled, however, and inclined his head in greeting. "Hello, Shippō."

Alarmed, the kit stood up and took a few steps toward his den. "How do you know my name?"

A weight settled on his shoulder, chasing away his tension as his father stepped out beside him. He was surprised when his father bowed deeply to the white fox.

"Honourable familiar," he greeted respectfully. "How can we be of service?"

The kit's gaze snapped back to the white fox at the title his father gave him. "Whoa!" he gasped. "Are you Lord Inari's?" he asked excitedly, unable to believe his luck at seeing a _real_ Spirit familiar.

The fox snorted. "No. I serve Lady Kagome, the Spirit of Time."

Shippō's father's tail swished at the knowledge, leading the kit to believe that Lady Kagome must be very powerful.

"What's your name?" he couldn't help but ask. "I thought white foxes were super rare."

"Tomoe," he answered, "and there are few of us left. Lady Kagome saved my life or else there would be one less. She wishes to know if you are happy."

"Yes," Shippō said slowly, confused. "I love it here with Mama and Papa. Our den is _awesome_."

Tomoe smiled at his enthusiasm and reached into his haori to draw out a beautifully crafted top. "She asked me to gift this to you as she knows how hard you work on your fox magic."

Looking to his father, Shippō silently asked permission. The older fox gave it instantly, stunned at this turn of events. Scampering over, Shippō eagerly opened his hands for the wonderful toy. Tomoe placed it in his palms and patted his head.

"She thinks highly of you, kit," he told him softly, "and my lady's favor is something to cherish."

Clasping the top to his chest, Shippō eagerly nodded. "I will!" he promised. "Thank you! Thank her, I mean, thank you both."

Lips twitching, Tomoe inclined his head. "You're welcome."

With a last nod to the other male, the white fox disappeared back into the forest.

Shippō raced back to his papa, waving the toy around excitedly. "Look, Papa! Isn't it great? I've never seen one like this!"

The older fox examined the top, finding it of higher quality than anything _he'd_ ever seen, either. It was sturdy, and painted with running foxes with a lone female watching on. He wondered why his son had so drawn her favor, but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Mama! Come see!" Shippō hollered, his tail bushing up in glee. "Tomoe said that it was a reward for working hard!"

When the strange event had been told to the vixen, she turned thoughtful eyes to her mate.

"I've heard that the Western Lord has a shrine to the Spirit of Time. Perhaps we should journey there sometime to pay our respects."

Watching their offspring playing with the perfectly spinning top, he silently agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Have you ever thought about staying at a shrine permanently?" Tomoe asked her one day.

Brows furrowed, she shifted to look at him. "Tomoe, I was _born_ on a shrine and _reared_ on a shrine."

Flashing a fanged grin, he nudged her gently. "Not what I meant, my lady. Your own shrine."

Catching his meaning, she hummed thoughtfully, watching as a red-haired boy ran from a hive of bees that he'd accidentally knocked into. That kid was going to have a large hand in shaping Japan, but he was hopelessly clumsy sometimes. She couldn't believe a descendant of Miroku's could be so…un-suave.

"Well, the Sunset Shrine has been built for some time now, but I wouldn't be able to live there until after my human self is no longer human."

Tomoe eyed the young swordsman-in-training, who yelped when a few of the faster bees stung him. Finally, the boy leapt into the river to escape them. He didn't know what was so special about the child, but his mistress insisted that he would grow into a master swordsman.

"That is not the only shrine available," he pointed out.

"For the love of…" she muttered, waving her hand to get the river to spit the boy back onto shore. "I swear, keeping this kid alive and healthy is more daunting than that stupid sake jar Kikyō and I were once stuck in together. And let me tell you, that _sucked_."

Chuckling, he crossed his arms as the boy stared around in befuddlement. "I haven't heard this tale," he prodded, flashing his foxfire to destroy the remaining bees coming to sting the kid.

The red-head sat up fast, his mouth falling open. "Hello? Is-is anyone there?"

Kagome stepped into his reality, looking down at him with an arched brow. "Really, Kenshin. Be more careful."

Kenshin blushed and almost dropped his gaze before he remembered that she knew his name. Narrowing purple eyes, he looked at her and then the…his eyes sprang open in astonishment. The male behind her had fox ears. And a tail. And _claws._ What?

"Close your mouth," the male said with an arched brow.

Obediently, he snapped his jaw shut. A strangled, questioning sound still escaped his throat.

The _gorgeous_ female smiled at him. "I'm Kagome, and this is my familiar, Tomoe. You have much to do, Kenshin. Try not to get yourself killed before you can do it."

Then, the two were gone, leaving him soaking wet and wondering if he'd lost his mind. When he informed Hiko of the event, the large man spat out his gulp of sake.

"You saw a Spirit and her familiar and you just _stared_ at them?" he demanded incredulously.

At Kenshin's sheepish nod, his teacher ran an exasperated hand down his face and took another swig of alcohol. His idiot student would be the death of him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Why do you want those men to get lost?" Tomoe asked in confusion.

Kagome motioned to the female kneeling and reading her diary. "Because the human Tomoe has written her secrets in her diary and Kenshin will find it tomorrow. If she hasn't been told that the trap's ready, then Kenshin can confront her and not walk into that cluster blindly. It'll prevent his soul from being wounded beyond true repair."

The kid was still annoying, the fox thought, but he'd had a rough life. He didn't deserve to be completely broken. So, Tomoe the fox flicked his fingers and put the two men in an illusion no human could hope to escape. When they thought that their task had been fulfilled, he released them on their way. It was ridiculously easy.

"That wasn't a challenge," he near-whined.

Petting his ears affectionately, she giggled. "You're just upset because you're so close to getting your sixth."

Sulking, he crossed his arms even as he bent to allow her better access. "You would be, too."

"Probably, but you know it'll get harder with each tail. There are so few _real_ challenges left in the Human World since the three realms were separated."

"This Sesshōmaru resents that remark."

Tomoe stiffened and turned to glare at the dog. They crossed paths rarely, but he never warmed up to the self-righteous demon.

Kagome waved him off with a grin. "You know that's not what I meant. Demons can't go off and have epic battles anymore here. You have to go to the Demon World for that and even then Koenma is a rule-loving _jerk_ about everything."

"He's better than his father," Tomoe pointed out.

"True," she agreed. "Enma…I can't _stand_ him. But, what are you doing over here, Sesshōmaru? Didn't your dad start the Dark Tournament this week? Crazy, I call him, but it's worked so far."

"Hn," the dog grunted, "he enjoys the sport of it and the false belief those foolish demons have that they'll actually get the chance to rule the Demon World."

Tomoe shrugged. "The winner has luxurious accommodations, which would be enough for many of them over yonder."

"Indeed. I came to tell you that your kit has enlisted in my guards."

That took her aback. "What?"

"He was taken as an apprentice to one of Father's Generals. Part of the requirement was to go through guard training so that he earns his keep at the palace. His master is a nine-tailed fox older even than Father."

Relaxing, she smiled. "Thank you for telling me. I'll check on him soon, then."

His golden eyes warmed at her happiness, not surprised when Tomoe flashed his fangs at him in warning. It was amusing that the fox sought to hoard her as his treasure and even more so that she had no idea. The dog wondered at the fight the familiar would give if they ever did come to blows. It was tempting to test, but this was hardly the place. Perhaps when next he caught them in the Demon World he would finally answer the challenge in the other male's eyes.

Bowing his head a bit to the Spirit, he took his leave of them.

"Bastard," Tomoe mumbled when the dog was out of hearing range.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't get why you two are so aggressive towards each other."

"He's too friendly with you," he blurted before he could stop himself.

Freezing, she looked at him in disbelief. "Tomoe, Sesshōmaru still has a hard time using my _name_ politely. I think I've touched him maybe three times _ever_ and I don't recall him ever touching _me_. How on earth is that 'too friendly'?"

Mumbling, he scowled and turned away, leaving her totally bewildered.

When he leapt into a tree and huffed, she arched a brow, trying to puzzle out his odd reaction.

"He's gotten loads better," an affable voice remarked beside her.

Wrinkling her nose, she looked at the other Spirit. "What are you doing here, Mikage?"

He shrugged, "Oh, you know, a little crop growth here, a little fertility there-the usual."

Crossing her arms, she shot him a look that told him she didn't buy it, but wasn't going to call him out on it just yet. He simply grinned innocently and tipped his head back to the fox in the tree.

"Your little fox," he prodded, "is much changed from the way he was when I first met him."

Kagome shifted to stand between them, knowing Tomoe would be unable to hear their conversation, but wanting to keep Mikage from poking at him all the same.

"Leave him alone."

The Land Spirit held up his hands in defense. "I wasn't going to bother him. I'm just talking to _you_. Our first conversation, I asked him what you gave to him. Even then he could wax poetic about pretty much everything you touched." His expression turned serious. "But, when I asked him what he gave you, he dried up. He had no idea. I wonder what he'd tell me now."

Uncomfortable, she looked away. "Tomoe knows what he means to me."

He arched a brow. "Does he? Have you told him? He doesn't hate Sesshōmaru because he has a problem with dogs, my dear. He hates Sesshōmaru because he thinks that the dog is the only one with a chance of taking you away from him."

Her face went slack at that and she found it hard to swallow. "What?"

Mikage smiled sadly. "You know the nature of a fox, Kagome. You know that they all have a treasure they guard mercilessly. Where is Tomoe's?"

"He doesn't have one," she replied weakly.

The male Spirit laughed and shook his head. "You are so bright and yet so incredibly oblivious when it comes to these matters and yourself."

Patting her on the head, he spun and left in a flash. With him went the barrier preventing Tomoe from witnessing the exchange. The fox noticed immediately that something had happened to his mistress. Cursing himself for leaving her side, even if it was simply into the air above her, he jumped to her shell-shocked form.

"My lady?" he asked worriedly, nose quivering as he sniffed around her, finding no wounds. Something had simply greatly surprised and distressed her.

Blinking, she woodenly looked to him, something a bit broken in her expression before she hid it away.

"I don't care for Sesshōmaru in that way, Tomoe," she told him quietly, making him pause. "I've known him longer than I've even known you and if those kinds of feelings were going to grow between us, they already would have." She clenched her jaw and then cupped his face, making him look at her. When his dark eyes finally obeyed her silent command, she ran her thumbs over his cheekbones.

"He won't take me away from you."

Shuddering, he drew back, unsure how to handle the intense emotions she stirred. He caught her hands as they fell, however, and held them carefully.

"I didn't say he would," he murmured.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't worried about such nonsense," she smiled. "I don't know of anything that would take me from you. That _could_ , even if it wanted to."

Standing on tiptoe, she pressed a quick, simple kiss to his mouth, as if to reassure him that their bond was still there and true. Smirking, he nodded and felt a weight lift from him. She was still his-his beautiful treasure-and she always would be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Kenshin and _his_ Tomoe lived a very happy life together, as Kagome insured with her instructions all those years ago.

Her Tomoe thought she was leaning more and more toward being a _match-making_ Spirit.

"Honestly, my lady, Mikage is bad enough," he grumbled.

Kagome laughed, tossing her head back as she did so, making him soften at the joy she expressed.

"Oh, Tomoe, hardly. I just like happy endings. Kenshin and his wife get theirs and in turn they help Kaoru get hers with that nice kid who's been in love with her forever. Now, come on, I have a feeling I'm going to be needed right… _there_."

In a blink, they were gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Time caught up with itself-or _herself_ as the case was. Kagome was finally able to return to her family.

She stood at the bottom of the Sunset Shrine's stairs, as still as he'd ever seen her and wearing the guise of a human. "I'll lose them again, I know. I haven't jumped ahead because I didn't want to cheat. But, I'll have such a short time with them, Tomoe."

Shifting, he slid his arm around her shoulders. "Then you should not waste it. Besides, aren't _you_ the embodiment of Time?"

Perking up, she grinned and gave him a sideways hug. "You always know what to say."

With that, she released him and bounded up the stairs. He smiled at her actions and quickly caught up with her. When they reached the top, she stopped to take everything in, filling her nose with the smell of _home_.

Tomoe looked around with interest, knowing how much this place meant to his mistress. It looked well-kept and radiated the same peace she did. Perhaps she'd influenced it even wearing her mortal shell.

"My past self just left for the final time," she told him lowly. "If I remember correctly, Mama should be doing the dishes and Sōta will be hurrying to finish his homework so he can play his video games." She laughed, the sound full of excited longing. "And Gramps has probably toddled off to watch his ninja shows."

Hundreds of years and she still remembered with such assurance, he marveled, getting a glimpse of how much she was yearning for this. To be honest, he didn't know how long she'd been separated from them. He didn't even know how old _he_ was now. He measured his age by tails, but as he'd just grown his eighth one, knew that he'd probably give it up altogether soon.

"Shall I knock?" he inquired when she seemed to hesitate.

Taking a fortifying breath, she gave a jerky nod. He did so and soon heard light footsteps crossing to the door. When it opened, a friendly older human woman was smiling at them.

"Can I help…Kagome?" she cut off, her eyes widening.

Kagome's lips trembled and she rushed to hug her mother. "Mama!" she cried, her emotions finally overtaking her.

"Oh, goodness," Ms. Higurashi exclaimed, cradling her daughter and looking to the strange male with her for an explanation.

"I am Tomoe, Ms. Higurashi, Lady Kagome's familiar. It has been a _very_ long time since she has seen you."

That spurred the woman into action. Somehow still holding her sobbing daughter, she grabbed the fox and snatched him into the house, shutting the door behind them. Then, she settled them all down on the sofa, petting Kagome and shushing her.

"There, dear, I'm here. Tell me what's happened, hm? Who's this boy you've picked up this time? What happened to Inuyasha? Oh! He's got a tail!"

Laughing wetly, Kagome pulled back and reached for Tomoe, who gave her his hand without thinking.

"Mama, I have so much to tell you."

And tell her she did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Ms. Higurashi sat back in awe as Kagome dropped her glamour and let her see the ethereal Spirit she'd become. Tomoe's eyes glowed a pale purple in the light of her daughter, his ears always focused on her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that," she told her child, wiping away her tears. It had been centuries for the Spirit and she would have her family for such a short time after that wait that it didn't seem fair.

Understanding what her mother was thinking, she grinned and shook her head. "As Tomoe chided me earlier, Mama, I'm the Spirit of _Time_. I think I can stretch out ours a bit."

Indeed, when her mother glanced around, she found the world frozen with a stillness that marked no passage of time. Releasing a relieved breath, she drew her child into another embrace.

"I am so very proud of you, dear. And you, Tomoe! Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Surprised, the fox nodded, his tail wrapped around Kagome's ankle. "Of course, ma'am."

Clapping her hands, the human woman stood. "Well then, I'll just grab your brother and grandfather. Now that all the crying is out of the way, perhaps they won't flee."

Giggling, Kagome nodded. When her mother moved out of the room, Kagome turned back to her familiar. Leaning over, she pressed a grateful kiss to his cheek.

"My lady?" he asked, his brows furrowed. She never did such things, the occasional kiss she gave always to his crown, as if a benediction. Or the extremely rare brush of lips when they reassured each other of their bond. This was something else.

"Thank you for making me your treasure," she told him, her blue eyes shining with her happiness.

An uncharacteristic pink tinge flooded his cheeks at that and he wondered how long she'd known. When her powers sparked through their bond, he melted against her, rumbling his approval.

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, so full of bliss that she felt all her trials had finally been worth it to be here, in this moment, with her family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

" _Excuse_ me," Kagome fairly snarled as Tomoe hastily shoved the girl off him and began yelling irately.

His growls lowered in volume at her words and he quickly retreated to her side, his fangs still bared at the one who had attacked him.

" _What_ were you doing to _my_ familiar?" she demanded of the girl, her left eyebrow twitching and flames in her blue eyes.

The girl looked instantly mortified, her wide eyes leaping between the two. "I-uh-Mikage said that he had a familiar at his shrine and that I-uh-would have to be quick to-er-establish the familiar bond between us."

Kagome towered over her, hands on her hips as she glared. "That doesn't explain why you assaulted Tomoe."

Covering her face, the girl hopped from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry! I literally just walked in and only saw the two wisps briefly. I couldn't find anyone else here and so when he walked in-obviously not human-I thought he was this shrine's familiar! I'm so very sorry!"

Forcing herself to calm, Kagome rubbed her temples and pinched her nose. "Yes, I can see that he's slapped a Mark on you. We stopped by to pay him a visit, but since he's obviously in the middle of some sort of crazy scheme, we'll just be going."

"Wait!" The girl pleaded. "I just needed a place to stay! Mikage said that all I needed to do was practice and make sure that I bound my familiar immediately. I don't know _anything_ about all of this!"

Blowing out a harsh breath, Kagome crossed her arms. "Let me get this straight, a random stranger offers you his shrine and powers and you simply nod your pretty head and _take them_?"

Abashed, she dropped her eyes. "I had nowhere else to go and no money."

Tomoe rolled his eyes to the sky. "You could have turned him down and asked for _sanctuary_ at the shrine," he pointed out, his tail still quivering with agitation. He lost the battle with it and relented to wrapping it around Kagome's wrist. She patted it soothingly as she glared down at the girl.

"Oh." Said girl blushed heatedly. "Th-that didn't occur to me. I saved him from a dog and it was all so fast, I guess I just leapt at the chance to have a roof over my head."

Kagome sweatdropped. "You saved _Mikage_ from a _dog_ and he turned all this over to you? That makes no sense."

The girl shrugged. "He said he was scared of dogs."

"Uh-huh," Tomoe drawled, "that's the same Spirit that told Sesshōmaru he'd have better luck with the general population if he removed the stick from his ass."

Laughing, Kagome glanced to him. "I'd forgotten that! How did I forget that? I thought Sesshōmaru was going to disembowel him!"

Aware that she was way out of her league, the girl began to cry. That made the other two eye her uneasily.

Kagome frowned. "I'm at a loss here, girl. You've gotten yourself into a fine mess, but crying about it won't help. You need a _teacher_ more than a _familiar_. I was alone for lifetimes before I found Tomoe." She held up her finger and put it in the girl's face, "And you can't just _jump_ on people randomly in the hopes of 'catching' a familiar. Your familiar needs to complement you! You need to balance each other to have the best bond. You can't expect him or her to do all the work for you."

Clasping her hands, the girl nodded her understanding. "You mean, you'll teach me?"

"What?" The older Spirit backpedaled. "No! I'm the Spirit of Time, not Land. Besides, Mikage should be here mentoring you."

The dejected look on the teen's face made her feel a bit badly for her. Relenting, she motioned to Tomoe.

"Fine, we'll find Mikage and drag him back here. I don't know what he's doing, but he can fix it himself."

Brightening, the girl eagerly agreed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Grinding her teeth, Kagome waved her off before she and Tomoe disappeared from the naïve girl's presence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Mikage!" Kagome bellowed at him. "I don't know what kind of experiment you're running and I don't overly care. I _do_ care about teeny-boppers assaulting my familiar on _your_ orders!"

Tomoe stood behind her, slightly impressed that her temper had been so utterly lit. It had been _ages_ since he'd seen her this pissed. Normally, she probably would have offered to help the girl herself. This uncharacteristic animosity made him rather puzzled.

Of course, he was rather relieved that he wouldn't be subjected to the human girl again, but that was beside the point.

Mikage shrank back in the face of Kagome's wrath. When her words registered, he winced.

"Oh, she didn't?" he asked weakly, praying that Nanami hadn't tried to kiss _Tomoe_ of all people. It was about the only thing that would turn sweet, kind-hearted Kagome firmly against her.

The dark expression on the female's face said it all. "She _did_ ," she growled. "Tell me why I shouldn't beat your tail for that. The girl's ignorant and so I blame _you_."

Straightening, he glanced at the white fox, finding him watching his mistress with confused pleasure. Huh. That was interesting.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kagome. As you say, it's a bit of an experiment of mine. I suppose if she thought Tomoe was my familiar, my _actual_ familiar either threw off our bond or is perhaps missing. Either way, I should find out. And, yes, you're right: she needs training. I'll just see to that, shall I?"

And he popped away.

Tomoe looked at the place he'd been standing in disbelief. "Wouldn't he have _felt_ the bond being broken?"

Kagome scowled, her back teeth grinding. "Yes," she spat, stomping off. "That-that _butterfly_ is up to something big and we got caught in the middle of it. Whatever. Let's just stay the heck away from Mikage Shrine for the next hundred years or so. I don't even want to know."

The fox smirked at her rage, his own calming in awe of hers. "I didn't think you could just pass your powers on like that. It was like a stamp on her forehead."

"I _know_. He's being an idiot and _no_ , you can't just bequeath your powers to someone with a rubber stamp to the forehead. Gah. I need to hit something."

Perking up, the fox moved to walk backwards in front of her. "We could go over yonder?"

She shook her head. "No, Koenma's still mopping up that mess his detectives stumbled into this last time. Besides, you and Sesshōmaru will inevitably have to have a pissing contest and I don't feel like refereeing today."

He frowned and slid his arms into his sleeves, returning to her side. "We aren't that bad anymore."

"Remind me why there is now a giant swamp on the northern border of the Western Lands?" she asked sweetly.

Gritting his teeth, he looked away, silently giving her that. He and the dog _had_ gotten a bit carried away during their last…spar. True forms may have been implemented and it still _might_ have only ended because a specific mistress and a rather impressive father got involved. It sounded much worse than it actually was, honestly.

Pushing away the memory, he eyed his mistress as she continued to frown. Even so put-out, she was still as precious as she'd been all those centuries ago when she'd kissed life into him.

Noticing his look, she pushed her hair back self-consciously. "What is it?"

A smile crept onto his face at her actions and how she could go from being awe-inspiring in her rage to endearing in her innocence.

"It is wondrous to me, that you only grow lovelier as time passes."

Blushing, she laughed. "Time doesn't pass for me, Tomoe. I pass for everyone else. I look exactly the same as I did in the Warring States Era."

Slowing to a stop, he waited until she turned to face him, the sun highlighting her hair, turning it all shades of deep blues and blacks. A breeze stirred the locks and sent a few golden leaves passed from the tree they had stopped under. His intuition fizzled around him, prodding at his bond until he knew that _now_ was finally the right time.

Reaching out, Tomoe ran his knuckles gently across her cheek, his pale amethyst eyes studying her with a tenderness Kagome had never seen from him.

"No, my lady," he denied quietly, "you are more beautiful _now_ and shall only grow more so to me." A smile pulled at his lips. "I do not see you simply with my eyes."

Her breath caught at the reference, knowing the fox's love for Shakespeare's sonnets. Swallowing, she tried to calm her heart that had suddenly decided to nest in her throat.

"Tomoe?" she whispered uncertainly, wondering at this turn he was taking.

He ducked his head and stepped closer to her only to run his nose lightly down her temple. "You asked me once if I wanted to be free of you."

Unconsciously, she gripped his haori, her heart dislodging and falling into her stomach. "Yes," she agreed shakily. "You didn't."

"No. Do _you_ wish to be free of _me_?" he asked lowly, his breath stirring the fine hairs at her temple and raising goose bumps.

Unable to speak, she shook her head and felt him smile.

"You've given me everything, my mistress, and for a very long time I did not know what I could give you in return."

Pulling back, Kagome met his eyes, a protest on her tongue, but he cut her off before she could utter it.

"Necessary or not, that is what my thoughts were."

Letting him take her hands, she watched him bring them to his chest, over his heart.

"This is all I can give you, my treasure," he told her softly, and the feelings in the words brought tears to her eyes.

The secret wish she'd hidden away deep in her heart suddenly sprang free at his offer. Everything around them faded away and it was simply her and him, as it had been for nearly a thousand years.

Smiling through her tears, she brought one hand up to his cheek. "That is all I want, my fox."

An expression of such joy overcame his face that she found herself unconsciously raising to brush a kiss across his lips. Unlike the other times that had remained a chastely reassuring gesture, when their lips met, Tomoe wasted no time showing her how much he'd been holding back all those years. Kagome opened to him like a shy flower, content to let him lead her in this. Her submission drew out a pleased growl from him, prompting her to rest more solidly against him.

Their bond fairly sang with power, heightening their pleasure until it was almost too much to handle. It made their want for the other nearly overwhelming.

A tingling hit the base of his spine, making him arch and pull away from her. Through their bond, she felt the rush and blushed hotly.

"Did that just trigger your ninth tail?" she asked in disbelief, her face flushed and her lips parted with her quick breaths.

Rubbing at the phantom feeling, he smirked and then drew her back into his arms. "Yes. You of course, know that foxes are sexual creatures."

Eyeing him, she still fairly melted into his embrace. "I'm aware."

She was giddy with this, with discovering that his feelings for her were just as deep as hers for him. She honestly had no idea how she was forming words after he'd kissed her senseless.

A wicked grin revealed sharp fangs. "You should know then, that I have been celibate for our _entire_ bond, Kagome," he told her, his voice sliding into a lower, sensual register that had heat pooling between her legs. His dilated eyes let her know he was aware of it, too. That coupled with his use of her name- _just_ her name-and she was only barely able to keep from jumping him right there.

The full meaning of his words hit her an instant before she moved to kiss him again. He was a nine-tailed fox that had been celibate since before his _third_ tail. All that pent-up sexual energy and power was likely to level the city.

"Oh, damn," she cursed as he gathered her to himself and leapt into the sky, laughing gleefully in anticipation.

From below, Mikage stepped around the tree and sighed sappily as he watched the couple disappear.

"Now, if we could just get _you_ to find a mate," he grumbled to Sesshōmaru when the dog appeared beside him.

The demon snorted, his arms crossed in his sleeves. "This Sesshōmaru was beginning to doubt the intelligence of the fox."

The Spirit waved him off. "Oh, hush. They both had issues to deal with and growing they could only do together. It's wonderful."

"It was almost wrecked with your experiment. Kagome does not do well with jealousy. Not after Inuyasha."

Mikage winced. "Yes, well, I hadn't planned on that. Totally handled, though. Completely. Well, it's _being_ handled. Actually, I should probably go check on her."

Sesshōmaru watched as the Spirit disappeared and huffed to himself. When his golden eyes drifted in the direction Kagome and Tomoe had gone, however, a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. For a moment, his frost melted with sincere warmth.

"And there is _your_ happy ending, Kagome," he stated quietly before returning to his palace. He knew he'd get a visit from her soon enough and maybe he would finally be able to convince her to re-meet the kit who carried a particular top with him wherever he went.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Much, _much_ later, in a pocket of time, Kagome lay wrapped around a slumbering fox. She couldn't help the shy, pleased smile that pulled at her kiss-plump lips as she watched him sleep. He was so gorgeous she could spend forever just admiring him. Not that she'd admit it, the vain fox. Still, running her fingers over his defined abs, she marveled at the feel of their skin pressed together. This closeness meant almost as much to her as the lovemaking had.

She'd been wise in that regard, to take them out of the flow of normal time. She couldn't believe that Tomoe had managed to remain celibate for the near-millennium he'd been with her. For a fox to show that kind of abstinence…she wondered if it had been a conscious decision on his part. She'd made certain to give him space and time to himself over the years; everyone needed that. It had been her assumption that he took care of any- _urges_ -during those times alone.

Regardless of his intent, the explosion of his energy had been something _phenomenal_. Granted, it would have been completely destructive had they been anywhere else, but in this time pocket with just the two of them? Well, it had acted as an accelerant that lasted for _ages_.

It was now, after sharing the deepest parts of themselves, that Kagome felt a bit embarrassed at her over-reaction to the girl kissing Tomoe. Lifting blue eyes, she smiled at seeing his ears twitching with whatever he was dreaming.

Her fingers slid languidly across his soft skin, mapping the ridges and contours as she savored finally being able to do so. Shifting more firmly against him, she pressed her face into his chest and released a contented sigh. Eyes closed, she felt him adjust to accommodate her, one clawed hand tangling in her hair and one rubbing the small of her back. Smiling, she brought her arm down to wrap around him, his tail fluttering against her fingers before it curled around her thigh.

"I thought you said I should rest?" he sleepily questioned her, nuzzling the top of her head.

"You should," she whispered back. "Even _I_ dozed for a bit after all of that, you insatiable fox."

Chuckling deeply, he rolled onto his back, tucking her into his side. Sliding a leg over his, she got as close to him as she could, breathing in the scent of magic he always exuded.

"Why did you stay celibate?" she asked him quietly.

Sated, violet eyes cracked open to peer down at her. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but Ikusagami first attacked me in a brothel. He caught me unaware and dealt the worst of my wounds then. At first, that was a very large deterrent to my tendency toward debauchery. I disliked the idea of the Spirit catching me so off-guard again. Then, I grew to worry that I would not be able to protect you, should you need me and I was…otherwise engaged."

At her unsure look, he brought her hand up to nip lightly at her wrist. "When I first witnessed you speaking to Sesshōmaru, however, I realized that I had found my perfect treasure and…no one else would do, you see?"

He pressed her hand to his cheek and met her eyes. "And slowly I realized that I could not have you without these _feelings_ you tried so hard to teach me." His fangs flashed as he smiled.

Grinning, she ran her hands through his still-short hair. "Worth the effort?"

His teasing faded as he kissed her tenderly. "I would have waited another thousand years for you, Kagome," he admitted against her skin, making her fingers flex against his scalp.

She wondered if he'd even realized how long it had been before she'd told him. She wondered if it mattered.

"I do find it curious," he drew back, his brows together, "that you were so _furious_ with Mikage. Granted, his experiment was absurd, but you were uncharacteristically harsh with both him and the girl."

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Kagome looked away. Surprised, Tomoe massaged the knots in her shoulders, prompting her to relax and huff.

"That _little girl_ kissed you," she grumbled with embarrassment.

Pausing, the fox took a moment to assimilate that and what it meant. His grin stretched across his face as he rolled to hover between her legs. At his obvious amusement, she covered her face.

"Stop laughing," she whined, the tone turning it into an entreaty rather than a command.

Running his tongue along the tendons in her neck, he drew a low moan from her.

"My precious treasure was jealous of a bit of glass," he pointed out, grasping her thighs.

At that, her eyes snapped to his, finding him staring at her with all the things she longed to hear. Understanding his words-both spoken and unspoken-she relaxed fully underneath him, holding him to her.

"Thank you," she breathed as he caressed her face.

As their bond brightened with their feelings, Tomoe once more taught her why foxes were so prized as lovers.

And why her happy ending was only the beginning.


End file.
